Blambow (Dead Rising 2)
The Blambow is a combo weapon in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It is created by combining a bow and arrow with a stick of dynamite. It can be used to kill large groups of zombies in a single blast. In this capacity, it could be thought of as a lighter version of the Rocket Launcher. The Blambow excels in almost everything, being effective against large crowds of zombies, and as a good ranged weapon for stunning psychopaths, doing good damage quickly. Its drawback is its limited amount of arrows, demanding that the player stock up for extended use. A fast way to earn prestige points with this weapon is to fire it at the entrance to a different area of Fortune City. Zombies often cluster up in large numbers near entrances and exits of different locations in the game, so using the Blambow this way will not only give a hefty sum of prestige points, but also clear the area quickly for the player if they need to get somewhere quickly or if they are escorting survivors. Unlike the bow and arrow, the Blambow has a limited range, as it will explode after traveling a certain distance. Attacks and combo card ;Combo card poster location: Weapon component locations Dead Rising 2 general locations of weapons needed to make the Blambow: Some great places to find dynamite and bows in a close area: *In the Food Court, two bows are on top of the castle restaurant and one stick of dynamite is there too. The other stick of dynamite is in the maintenance room across the Food Court. *In the Royal Flush Plaza, in The Chieftain's Hut (R113), there are two bows and two sticks of dynamite are on top of a palm tree that can be reached from the second floor. Trivia *The Blambow is likely a reference to the Rambo series of movies, where the main character John Rambo uses a bow with explosive-tipped arrows as his signature weapon. The naming of the weapon makes this seem all the more likely, as it even sounds like "Rambo". *The Blambow could also be a reference to The Dukes of Hazzard, an American television series that originally aired on the CBS television network from 1979 to 1985. The main characters Bo and Luke Duke are on probation, so instead of using firearms, they often use a compound bow tipped with dynamite. *Another possible reference is to the game Gears of War 2. The Torque Bow fires an explosive arrow that penetrates an enemy and explodes. *In the beta version of Dead Rising 2, the Blambow had 20 arrows instead of 10. *The explosive arrows shot by the Blamblow react differently between zombies and human enemies. The arrows stick to zombies before detonating, while it explodes on contact with human enemies such as looters and psychopaths. *In the PC game file items.txt, this weapon is referred to as "BowandArrow_explosive". Gallery Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Combo Weapons